


"Somebody to Lean on"

by Songbird_83



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Brotherly Love, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protective Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_83/pseuds/Songbird_83
Summary: Tim is overworked and Dick decides to force him to take a break and hang out with him.Short one-shot with two of my favourite bat brothers.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 57





	"Somebody to Lean on"

**Author's Note:**

> Hii. This is my first fic so I decided to make it short and sweet. I love Tim and Dick's relationship so I decided to write about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If you are not familiar with the Batman storyline then this fic might be hard to understand.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!

"Tim, you in there" a voice asked.

Tim sat on his bed, laptop in hand with paperwork and documents sprawled all over the place. He had been staying at the manor for the first time since the whole 'Bruce being dead, but not actually dead and no one believed Tim' thing. As of the last couple of months he was on good terms with the other members of the bat family, exept Damian, but then again when was Damian ever on good terms with anybody.

"Yep I'm here" he replied.

The door handle bent downwards and Dick Grayson peeked his head around the door.

"Hey, Bruce and Dami are gone on patrol so I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie?"

"No thanks, I'm super busy" Tim answered.

Tim was a workaholic. Between helping Bruce run his company, being Red Robin, trying to solve cases given to him by Bruce and Dick and trying to do some sort of school work, his sleep schedule was kinda all over the place. He practically lived on caffeine.

"You work to much" Dick teased. "You should have fun like a normal teenager"

"Ya because normal teenagers dress up like vigilantes and go out fighting crime in the middle of the night" Tim replied sarcastically, not looking up from his laptop.

"No but normal teenagers don't work themselves into the ground, now get your ass up and come pick a movie with me" he said, yanking Tim's laptop out of his hands and grabbing Tim by his hoodie. Tim protested and tried to get out of his older brothers grip, but it was useless. Once Dick set his mind to something there was nothing anybody could do to stop him. Once they reached the living room Dick flopped down onto the couch, signaling for Tim to do the same. Tim sat down reluctantly, shooting his brother a glance to show him he was still annoyed at being disrupted from his work. Dick promptly ignored Tim's glare and began selecting a movie.

"Whatcha wanna watch?" he asked with an optimistic grin.

Tim sighed. He was going to have to pull an all-nighter at this rate if he was going to get all his work done. Admittedly not all of the work was his, (Tim had a problem with saying no to people because he didn't want to disappoint them, which usually resulted in Tim finding himself under a mountain of work and pressure) but it still had to be done. "I don't mind" Tim replied flatly.

"Oh come on cheer up" Dick said, giving him a playful jab in the ribs. They eventually settled on a cheese teen rom-com. Tim stared at the TV, not fully paying attention to what was going on. He hadn't released how tired he was and tried to recall the last time he slept. He hadn't really had time over the last few days. After Dick replaced him with Damian as Robin, ( Dick apologised multiple times but it still hurt) he had moved into an apartment on the other side of Gotham and as a result he had no one to tell him when to go to sleep, so he just didn't.

Dick seemed to notice the teen spacing and pulled the boy closer to his side. He hadn't seem much of Tim over the last couple of months and he missed him terribly. It was his fault Tim left. He took away the most important thing in Tim's life, replaced him and broke his heart. Tim had excepted his apology but he couldn't help notice a slight tension between them, like Tim didn't fully trust him anymore. Suddenly Dick felt a weight on his chest. At first he thought it was the guilt, gnawing away at him. He looked down to see a raven haired head resting gently on his chest, fast asleep. Dick couldn't help the grin that made it's way across his face. He knew that Tim hadn't been getting enough sleep, he could tell by the purple bruise-like bags under the teens eyes. He hated the fact that Tim didn't live at the manor anymore, where he could keep an eye on him. Dick wondered if he would be able to convince him to stay, but it didn't seem likely considering the fact that Damian would tear strips out of him whenever they were in the same room and Dick...well he could understand why Tim wouldn't want to live in the same house as him. He looked down at his little brother. Had he always been that thin? The kid looked like a scarecrow and his hair was sticking out it different directions. Dick made a mental note to visit Tim as often as he could to make sure he ate....and slept. He tried to concentrate on the movie but could feel himself nodding off. With one last glance down at Tim, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Alfred arrived at the manor late that night. Nobody really knew where Alfred went when he left the manor and nobody dared to ask. Alfred was a very private person. He walked up the steps of the manor, opened the door and stepped inside. He was immediately greeted by the sound of the TV playing in the other room. He was puzzled at first because everyone was supposed to be out patrolling, but when he entered the living room he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. He fetched a blanket from the press and draped it over the sleeping two, careful not to wake them. This family may be dysfunctional but they are always there for each other when it really counts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking of making a series, so if you have any prompts please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
